Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Image recognition systems can identify representations of objects in images to be analyzed based on prior samples. The prior samples may be analyzed and analysis results may be stored. An image to be analyzed may be compared with the analysis results of prior samples to identify a representation of an object in the image to be analyzed.